Nierozpalony
right|400px Nierozpalony '''nazywany też '''Popielna Istotą i Czempionem Popiołu – główny bohater gry Dark Souls III. Prolog W pewnym momencie Nierozpalony próbował zjednoczyć Pierwszy Płomień. Nie był jednak wystarczająco potężny i zamiast tego został spalony przez płomienie. Jakiś czas później Popielna Istota została zbudzona przez odgłosy dzwonów, co oznaczało, że płomień został zagrożony. Bohater postanowił wynurzyć się z grobu. Po drodze natrafia on na kręty miecz, wbity w pierś Iudexa Gundyra. Wyjmuje go i dochodzi do walki z bossem. W późniejszej części pojedynku Iudex zostaje przetransformowany w człowieczą ropę, jednak Czempion ostatecznie go pokonuje i dociera do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia. Wewnątrz Kapliczki spotyka on strażniczkę ognia, która mówi Nierozpalonemu, że czterej Władcy Pogorzelisk: Aldrich, Pożeracz Bogów, Yhorm Gigant, Stróże Otchłani i Lothric, młodszy książę, porzucili swe trony i muszą zostać na nie przywróceni. Strażniczka oferuje mu również zjednoczenie zdobytych przez niego dusz, aby zwiększyć siłę Nierozpalonego. Oprócz niej, znajduje się tu też opiekunka kapliczki, która oferuje powiększający się zapas towarów w zamian za dusze, Dezerter Hawkwood, zgorzkniały wojownik, Leonhard, sługa bogini Rosarii, Matki Odrodzonych, który namawia Nierozpalonego do inwazji na światy innych graczy w celu zdobycia żaru oraz Ludleth z Courlandu, jedyny Władca Pogorzelisk, który zaakceptował swój los. Oferuje on pomocne rady Popielnej Istocie oraz sztukę transpozycji dusz bossów, ale pod warunkiem, że przekaże mu piec transpozycyjny. Nierozpalony postanawia umieścić kręty miecz na środku Kapliczki, tworząc w ten sposób ognisko, dzięki któremu może się teleportować do Wysokiej Ściany Lothric, aby rozpocząć poszukiwania. Historia Wysoka Ściana Lothric Popielna Istota rozpoczyna swoją podróż od Wysokiej Ściany Lothric, obecnie domu dla bezmyślnych, nieumarłych żołnierzy i ziejących ogniem wiwern. Docierając do kościoła, Nierozpalony spotyka Najwyższą Kapłankę zamku Lothrica, Emmę, która przekazuje mu mały sztandar Lothric. Za jego pomocą główny bohater może bezpiecznie przenieść się do Osady Nieumarłych. Kapłanka jednak ostrzega go, że droga do niej jest strzeżona przez Vordta z Mroźnej Doliny. Oprócz Emmy, Czempion Popiołu spotyka również Greirata z Osady Nieumarłych, złodzieja, który później będzie sprzedawał różne przedmioty, jeśli zostanie uwolniony z celi. Po odnalezieniu i pokonaniu Vordta, Nierozpalony podnosi sztandar do góry i zostaje przetransportowany do Osady Nieumarłych, zrujnowanego miasta zamieszkiwanego głównie przez pustych wieśniaków. Osada Nieumarłych Po przybyciu do Osady Nieumarłych, Nierozpalony spotyka Yoela z Londoru modlącego się na moście o śmierć. Po zobaczeniu Czempiona, Yoel oferuje swoje usługi, sprzedając podstawowe czary i wydobycie "prawdziwego potencjału" Popielnej Istoty, nie wspominając jednak o tym, że kosztować to będzie pozyskiwaniem mrocznych pieczęci, które będą doprowadzać go do pustki. Wewnątrz osady Nierozpalony głównie jest atakowany przez nieumarłych wieśniaków i ostrzeliwany ogromnymi strzałami przez olbrzymiego łucznika, znajdującego się na szczycie wieży. Po pokonaniu toczonego przez klątwę drzewca, protagonista zdobywa piec transpozycyjny, który pozwoli Ludlethowi tworzyć unikalne przedmioty i zaklęcia z dusz bossów. Główny bohater może też uratować Cornyxa z Wielkiego Bagna, mistrza piromancji, który chętnie podzieli się z nim swoją wiedzą. Po dotarciu do kościoła w centrum osady, Nierozpalony spotyka Eygona, pogardliwego rycerza z Carimu. Jeśli Popielna Istota kupi od opiekunki kapliczki odpowiedni klucz, może uwolnić zakonnicę uwięzioną w celi, którą strzegł Eygon. Owa zakonnica o imieniu Irina, odwdzięcza się bohaterowi, oferując mu naukę cudów. Po uwolnieniu jej, Eygon oferuje Nierozpalonemu sojusz, tak długo, jak długo Irina będzie bezpieczna. Wewnątrz kościoła, protagonista spotyka Siegwarda, rycerza z Catariny, który próbuje rozgryźć działanie windy, za której pomocą chce się dostać na górę, aby porozmawiać z tajemniczym łucznikiem. Jeśli Popielnej Istocie uda się rozwiązać tę zagadkę, może porozmawiać z olbrzymim łucznikiem, który zaoferuje mu swoją pomoc. Po przejściu przez osadę, Nierozpalony dociera do ofiarnej drogi, gdzie, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, były transportowane ofiary Aldricha, Pożeracza Bogów. Ofiarna droga i Puszcza Ukrzyżowań Podążając ofiarną drogą, Czempion Popiołu dociera do Puszczy Ukrzyżowań, gdzie spotyka Anri z Astory i jej milczącego kompana Horace'a. Anri szuka Aldricha i uważa, że znajdzie go w Katedrze Głębin. Oferuje głównemu bohaterowi swoją pomoc, jeśli będzie on jej potrzebował. Przedzierając się przez Puszczę Ukrzyżowań, Nierozpalony natrafia na rozdroże. Jedna ze ścieżek prowadzi do Twierdzy Farrona, siedziby Stróżów Otchłani, podczas gdy druga, strzeżona przez Kryształowego Mędrca prowadzi do Katedry Głębin, siedziby Aldricha. Tutaj Nierozpalony może też spotkać Orbecka z Vinheimu, czarodzieja, który zaoferuje mu podzielenie się swoją wiedzą, w zamian za dostarczanie specjalnych, magicznych zwojów. Katedra Głębin Po pokonaniu Kryształowego Mędrca, Nierozpalony dociera do Katedry Głębin. Tam może on spotkać Niezłomnego Łatę, grabieżcę i oszusta, który będzie próbował zabić Popielną Istotę, kłamiąc, że na końcu ścieżki, która jest za nim, znajduje się skarb. Zamiast tego Łata obniża ścieżkę, zostawiając Nierozpalonego na pastwę olbrzymów. Jeśli protagonista przetrwa tę pułapkę, Łata będzie próbował udawać niewinnego, ale jeśli Nierozpalony go przyciśnie, przyzna się on do swojego błędu i w ramach rekompensaty, przekaże mu zardzewiałą monetę oraz zaoferuje kupno i sprzedaż różnych przedmiotów. W głębi Katedry, Nierozpalony mierzy się z Biskupami Głębin, strzegących grobowca Aldricha. Po pokonaniu ich, Czempion dochodzi do wniosku, że Aldrich opuścił Katedrę, znajdując zamiast niego małą lalkę, która pozwoli mu się dostać do Irithyllu w Mroźniej Dolinie. Po powrocie do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia, Nierozpalony ponownie spotka Anri i Horace'a, którzy dowiedzieli się, że Aldrich znajduje się tak naprawdę w Irithyllu. Oprócz nich, pojawia się tu również Sirris z Krain Zmroku, która początkowo wykazuje małe zainteresowanie Nierozpalonym, dopóki nie przekaże on opiekunce kapliczki popiołów marzyciela. To skłania Sirris do zaoferowanie przyjaźni między nią, a protagonistą. Jeśli Popielna Istota pozwoli Yoelowi na uwolnienie swojego pełnego potencjału wystarczającą ilość razy, pielgrzym w końcu umrze, a jego miejsce zajmie Yuria z Londoru, która próbuje przekonać Nierozpalonego, aby dokonał uzurpacji Pierwszego Płomienia oraz stał się Władcą i Opoką Pustych. Twierdza Farrona Wracając do Puszczy Ukrzyżowań i kierując się w stronę Twierdzy Farrona, Nierozpalony dociera do wielkiego, trującego bagna. Aby dostać się do Stróżów Otchłani, Popielna Istota musi zgasić trzy palące się wieże. Po wykonaniu tej czynności, brama do Twierdzy się otwiera, pozwalając głównemu bohaterowi stanąć twarzą w twarz ze Stróżami Otchłani. Stróże, zredukowani do walki między sobą, zostają ostatecznie pokonani przez Nierozpalonego. Zdobywa on wtedy ich popioły, które muszą powrócić na swój tron w Kapliczce Zjednoczenia. Zabicie ich otwiera również drogę do carthuskich katakumb – podziemnego grobowca pełnego szkieletów. Carthuskie katakumby Przedzierając się przez stare katakumby, protagonista natrafia na most zwodzony, który zaprowadzi go do Irithyllu w Mroźnej Dolinie. Jeśli jednak główny bohater zdecyduje się zejść z mostu zwodzonego na dół, dotrze do niegasnącego jeziora, rządzonego przez Starego Króla Demonów oraz zamieszkałego przez liczne demony i gigantycznego robaka. Po drugiej stronie zwodzonego mostu, Nierozpalony znajduje dziwny kielich, z którego wydobywa się Otchłań. Tam spotyka Wielkiego Władcę Wolnira, który atakuje Czempiona. Niszcząc zaklęte bransoletki, Wolnir zostaje ostatecznie wciągnięty przez Otchłań, pozwalając Nierozpalonemu wrócić do normalnego świata. Wtedy też stoi otworem droga prowadząca do Irithyllu, zamarzniętego miasta strzeżonego magiczną barierą i rządzonego przez Pontyfika Sulyvahna, sojusznika Aldricha. Irithyll w Mroźnej Dolinie Nierozpalony jest w stanie przejść przez magiczną barierę blokującą dostęp do miasta, za pomocą małej lalki zdobytej w Katedrze Głębin. Przechodząc przez zamarznięte miasto, Popielna Istota natrafia na kolejne rozdroża. Może on albo zejść do Lochów Irithyllu, aby odnaleźć Zbezczeszczoną Stolicę, albo iść dalej przez Irithyll, docierając do starożytnego, boskiego miasta Anor Londo. Zbezczeszczona Stolica Przejście przez Lochy irithyllu doprowadzi gracza do Zbezczeszczonej Stolicy, siedziby samotnego Yhorma Giganta, jednego z zaginionych Władców Pogorzelisk. Przedzierając się przez liczne gargulce i kapłanów, które strzegą drogi do olbrzyma, Nierozpalony znajduje go siedzącego na swoim tronie. Niesamowicie potężny i wytrzymały Yhorm, początkowo wydaje się nie do pokonania, jednak Czempion Popiołu znajduje obok tronu magiczne ostrze – Władcę Burzy, miecz zdolny do powalenia nawet giganta. Używając mocy tego ostrza, jest w stanie powalić Yhorma na kolana i go zabić, zdobywając tym samym jego popioły. Irithyll i Anor Londo Wracając do Irithyllu, Nierozpalony w końcu dociera do wielkiej katedry, w której przebywa Pontyfik Sulyvahn. Zabicie go otwiera drogę do Anor Londo, legendarnego miasta bogów, w którym czeka na niego Aldrich. Sam Pożeracz Bogów, straciwszy zainteresowanie płomieniem i będąc świadkiem wizji nieuchronnego końca, postanowił wyruszyć do Anor Londo, by pochłonąć samych bogów. Znalazł tam i pożerał Gwyndolina Mroczne Słońce, który poświęcił się, by ocalić swoją siostrę – Yorshkę. Przedzierając się przez łuczników strzegących miasta, Nierozpalony staje twarzą w twarz z Aldrichem, który posługuje się ciałem Gwyndolina jako marionetką, w celu obrony. Po zabiciu przedostatniego Władcy Pogorzelisk, Popielna Istota zostaje z powrotem przeniesiona do Kapłanki Emmy w Wysokiej Ścianie Lothric. Umierająca Emma błaga głównego bohatera, aby znalazł Lothrica i powiedział mu, że musi być Władcą Pogorzelisk, dając mu przed śmiercią misę ślubną, otwierającą przejście do Zamku Lothric. Jednak zanim Nierozpalony ma możliwość umieszczenia misy, konfrontuje się z Tancerką z Mroźnej Doliny. Po zabiciu jej, Czempion umieszcza misę na swoim miejscu i uzyskuje dostęp do zamku. Zamek Lothric Zamek, będący domem dla różnych żołnierzy i rycerzy z Lothric, wraz ze smokami ziejącymi ogniem, trzyma ostatniego Władcę Pogorzelisk. W tym momencie fabuły, samo słońce stało się mrocznym znakiem, a wokół zamku zaczęli latać motyli pielgrzymi. Przedzierając się przez zamek, Nierozpalony może skręcić w stronę Ogrodu Zatraconego Króla, domu samego władcy Lothric, Oceirosa. Sam król, dawno pogrążony w szaleństwie i zmieniony w pokraczną, smoczą istotę, atakuje głównego bohatera po jego zobaczeniu. Po pokonaniu go, Nierozpalony może odkryć dwie tajemnice. Pierwszą jest gest, który umożliwi mu dostęp do Szczytu Arcysmoków, a drugą jest ukryte przejście prowadzące do zapomnianych grobów, mroczniejszej wersji Cmentarzu Popiołu. Tutaj Nierozpalony toczy pojedynek z Czempionem Gundyrem, za którym znajduje się opuszczona Kapliczka Zjednoczenia. Tutaj Popielna Istota może znaleźć oczy strażniczki ognia, które po przekazaniu jej strażniczce, pozwolą jej zobaczyć mroczną wizję przyszłości, która może się spełnić. Na Szczycie Arcysmoków, Nierozpalony może się zmierzyć ze starożytną wiwerną i Bezimiennym Królem, który był niegdyś pierworodnym dzieckiem Lorda Gwyna i starym bogiem wojny, lecz ostatecznie przyłączył się do Starożytnych Smoków. Wielkie Archiwa i książę Lothric Przedzierając się przez Zamek Lothric, Nierozpalony walczy ze zbroją zabójcy smoków, kontrolowaną przez motylego pielgrzyma. Pokonanie zbroi otwiera dostęp do Wielkich Archiwów, w których mieści się starożytna wiedza. Nierozpalony pokonuje archiwa i znajduje się coraz bliżej miejsca, w którym przebywa książę Lothric, ukrywający się na samym szczycie zamku. Twierdzy, że nie jest zainteresowany byciem Władcą Pogorzelisk i woli patrzeć z oddali, wraz ze swoim starszym bratem Lorianem, jak świat umiera. Bracia walczą razem przeciwko Popielnej Istocie, lecz ta ostatecznie pokonuje ich obu oraz zdobywa popioły Lothrica. Dusza Pogorzelisk Po powrocie do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia, Nierozpalony umieszcza popioły Władców na ich prawowite miejsca. Następnie strażniczka ognia przeprowadza rytuał, podczas którego przenosi moc Władców na Nierozpalonego i teleportuje go do alternatywnej Kapliczki Zjednoczenia, w Piecu pierwszego Płomienia. Stamtąd Czempion Popiołu dociera do miejsca pobytu Pierwszego Płomienia. Tam ostatecznie konfrontuje się z Duszą Pogorzelisk, boską manifestacją wszystkich, poprzednich Władców Pogorzelisk, którzy zjednoczyli Pierwszy Płomień. Ów rycerz przybiera wiele form i stylów walki, naśladując innych Władców. Gdy Nierozpalonemu udaje się nieco osłabić bossa, Dusza Pogorzelisk uwalnia moc Gwyna, władcy popiołów, pierwszego Władcy Pogorzelisk i przyjmuje jego styl walki. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu Duszy Pogorzelisk, protagonista ma cztery opcje, w zależności od podjętych wcześniej decyzji. Epilog * Zjednoczenie Pierwszego Płomienia: w tym zakończeniu Nierozpalony próbuje zrobić to, co zrobili poprzedni Władcy Pogorzelisk – zjednoczyć płomień. Popielna Istota wyciąga dłoń i zaczyna płonąć, ale jednak płomień się nie odradza. Zamiast tego, Czempion siedzi przed płomieniem, pozornie niezdolnym do przedłużenia swojego życia, ponieważ słońce pozostaje mrocznym znakiem. * Koniec Płomienia: jeśli Nierozpalony przekazał oczy strażniczce ognia, może przywołać ją po pokonaniu Duszy Pogorzelisk. Weźmie ona do rąk Pierwszy Płomień, twierdząc, że szybko on zanika i mrok wkrótce się ustabilizuje. Przewiduje jednak, że pewnego dnia małe płomienie będą tańczyć w ciemnościach, co sugeruje, że światło powróci pewnego dnia. Gdy na świecie zapada absolutna ciemność, strażniczka ognia pyta się, czy Popielna Istota słyszy jej głos. * Popiół szukający żaru: jeśli Nierozpalony przekazał oczy strażniczce ognia, może przywołać ją po pokonaniu Duszy Pogorzelisk. Weźmie ona do rąk Pierwszy Płomień. Zanim zniknie światło można ją uderzyć. Wtedy Nierozpalony staje na bezwładnym ciele strażniczki ognia i bierze Pierwszy Płomień do ręki. * Uzurpacja Płomienia: jeśli Nierozpalony pozwolił Yoelowi uwolnić swój prawdziwy potencjał wystarczającą ilość razy, postępował zgodnie z instrukcjami Yurii i "poslubił" Anri, ma możliwość uzurpacji Płomienia, zamiast jednoczenia go. Popielna Istota wtedy upada na ziemię ze zmęczenia i budzi się, zauważając nową armię pustych, która wita swojego pana, modląc się za niego, aby uczynił Londor z powrotem wspaniałym. Ciekawostki * Nierozpalony przedstawiony na materiałach promocyjnych, jest rycerzem. * Nierozpalony jest często nazywany przez inne postacie "Popielną Istotą" i "Czempionem Popiołu". **Ewentualnie, jeśli główny bohater zdecydował się dokonać uzurpacji Płomienia, jest nazywany Władcą i Opoką Pustych. en:Ashen One Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls III Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Władca Pogorzelisk Kategoria:Mroczni władcy